Montaña Rusa
by Nunca Jamas
Summary: Nunca me crucé con una persona que me haga decir: es él. Es con quien mi vida cambiará. Es el que hará que me entregue felizmente a la montaña rusa de lo que significa el amor. Hasta que él llegó. Con su oscuridad y misterio, con su frialdad y tenacidad. Su elegancia y orgullo. Él era una montaña rusa por sí mismo. Mi amigo, mi guía. Mi amor imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Montaña Rusa

Siempre recuerdo mi infancia, mi tan feliz infancia. La contención, el calor, las risas. El amor.

Nunca me faltó nada, no tengo un pasado trágico, un trauma que me imposibilite la felicidad.

Desde siempre me jacté de ser una chica diferente, no sólo físicamente (mi cabello color rosa era, literalmente, único) sino intelectualmente. Me gusta la soledad, el silencio, el estar conmigo misma en mis propios pensamientos o acompañada de mis libros, de miles de historias y personajes que estaban marcados por una historia interesante que hacía que se acelerara mi corazón. Las novelas románticas son mis favoritas. Hacen que mi corazón se acelere, que mis mejillas se sonrosen, que broten lágrimas de mis ojos, que ría.

Y siempre, siempre que terminaba de leerlas me preguntaba cuándo llegaría el momento en el que alguien acelerara mi corazón y desestabilice mi ordenada, simple y monótona vida.

A mis diecisiete años nunca tuve un novio.

Nunca he besado a nadie, incluso.

Nunca me crucé con una persona que me haga decir: es _él_. Es con quien mi vida cambiará. Es el que hará que me entregue felizmente a la montaña rusa de lo que significa el amor.

Hasta que él llegó. Con su oscuridad y misterio, con su frialdad y tenacidad. Su elegancia y orgullo. _Él era una montaña rusa por sí mismo._

La primera vez que lo vi, estaba atravesando el hall de mi secundaria. Su andar destilaba seguridad. Como si fuera el rey del más grande Imperio y el resto sus súbditos. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, contrastando con su nívea piel. Su cabello, atado prolijamente en una coleta, caía grácilmente sobre su hombro izquierdo y su mirada nunca vacilaba, nunca se desviaba del infinito. Sus ojos eran dos orbes oscuros con espesas pestañas recubriéndolos. Su mentón, su nariz, sus pómulos, sus cejas, incluso las ojeras que trazaban su rostro desencajaban con su magnificencia. _Todo él era magnífico_.

No estaría exagerando si dijera que todas las chicas que lo veían se quedaban hechizadas ante tal espécimen masculino. Y claramente, yo pertenecía a ellas. Ino, mi amiga, no dejaba de codearme y susurrarme cosas sobre el hombre que caminaba ajeno (o no tanto) a lo que producía con su sola presencia.

Así, entre miradas y risas de las féminas se perdió entre los pasillos del colegio.

En mi último año de secundaria me había mentalizado que nada importante pasaría. Que me graduaría con honores y enorgullecería a mis padres, como todos los años. Que este año pasaría rápido y podría despedirme de la hipocresía de mis compañeras para dar lugar a lo que sería la adultez, la construcción verdadera de mi vida. Que cuando la secundaria terminara, me inscribiría en la universidad y allí conocería un chico al que no sólo le interesaran las salidas a las discotecas y cómo estaba su peinado y me enamoraría. Seríamos novios, lo presentaría a mis padres y viajaríamos a Europa para luego casarnos y pasar nuestra vida juntos hasta que el muriese primero y yo unos cuántos años después.

Sí, las novelas románticas me han afectado. Bastante.

Pero no veía tan mal lo que quería ¿no? El amor está infravalorado en nuestra sociedad y no se da con tanta frecuencia.

La única pareja de mi edad que conocía y que su amor era sincero eran Naruto y Hinata, juntos desde hace casi dos años. Los envidio sanamente y me encuentro feliz por ellos.

Sólo quería encontrar a la persona ideal.

La segunda vez que lo vi, fue en el salón de clases.

_Itachi Uchiha._

Era mi profesor de Literatura.

Mi amigo, mi guía. Mi amor imposible.

* * *

Hola a todos! Soy nueva en fanfiction como escritora pero no como lectora. La literatura me fascina y tenía muchas ganas de lanzarme a escribir y tras años y años de leer maravillosas historias, tomé coraje y acá está esto.

Esta historia estará levemente inspirada en Demian de Hermann Hesse, mi libro favorito y al cual le debo muchas cosas. Si no lo leyeron, lo recomiendo plenamente!

Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia.

Con que lean la historia me hacen feliz, aunque me haría más feliz aún que dejaran un review, para decirme lo que piensan, si les interesa o no la historia, o si piensan que debo continuar en las sombras de la lectura (?

Un abrazo grande!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 

Dos mundos

Aún no podía saber si era buena o mala suerte que semejante exponente masculino sea el encargado de impartir mi materia favorita. Lo miraba con desconfianza. Bien, él era un Narciso y todo, pero ¿Y qué tal si era un mal profesor? ¿Qué tal si el tipo era un completo idiota? Debía romper el hechizo que su cara bonita me brindaba y comenzar a verlo con una mirada crítica, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Al sentarme en la primera fila, y gracias a la poca distancia entre su escritorio y el mío era consciente de todos sus movimientos. El salón estaba expectante y, por qué no decirlo, entusiasmado. Era el último año para todos. Que para mí sea insignificante el hecho de graduarme, no quería decir que para ellos lo sea.

Estaba sentado, con su espalda derecha sacando algunos apuntes de su maletín. De pronto, pero sin perder elegancia, se irguió, carraspeó levemente y su voz -si ya no lo estaban- hipnotizó a todas (sí, también yo) las chicas del lugar.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha, y seré su profesor de Literatura durante el resto del año.- Era grave y profunda, pero tranquila y suave al mismo tiempo.- Si piensan que porque es su último año la exigencia será menor que en cursos anteriores, están equivocados jóvenes.- Eso que se formaba era…¿una especie de sonrisa? _Sádico_.- Como primera actividad, deberán elaborar un escrito como presentación, en él pueden poner sus gustos, expectativas o lo que quieran. Serán evaluados en calidad de redacción y la próxima clase comenzaremos con el programa anual.- Hizo una pausa y nos observó casi burlándose- Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos, empezando desde ahora.

Se sentó nuevamente y sacó de su maletín unos anteojos que se colocó para leer algunas de sus cosas. No parecía un profesor, sino un investigador que perseguía sus propios problemas. No podía decir que Uchiha me fuese simpático, por lo contrario, me parecía frío, orgulloso y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Sus ojos miraban ya como los de un hombre maduro, con aquella expresión un poco triste, surcada de relámpagos de burla, que no me resultaba grata. Pero me fuera o no simpático, lo miraba sin cesar, algo que debía ser muy notorio ya que despegó la vista de lo que hacía y me observó.

-¿Algún problema, señorita?-Dijo alzando una fina ceja.

Me sonroje violentamente sintiendo profunda vergüenza, como si me hubiesen pescado en una cadena de supermercados robando un chocolate y me regañaran frente a viejas chismosas que comentaban indignadas lo que había hecho, bajé la mirada y susurre un _''No''_ que no estoy segura que haya escuchado.

Pero realmente tenía que concentrarme, seguramente ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que dio la actividad y ni siquiera había escrito mi nombre en la hoja.

No me agradaba demasiado que los profesores pidieran este tipo de ejercicios, es decir, ¿qué les importaba mi vida a ellos? ¿Y qué si no quería que mi profesor supiera mis gustos o mis proyectos?

De todas formas, y de mal humor, comencé a escribir. Me dije a mi misma que lo que entregaría sería superficial y poco personal.

Escribí sobre mi _tranquila, aburrida y simple vida_. Sobre mis padres y cuán buenos eran. Sobre lo _feliz_ que era. No había mucho más que contar sobre mi _interesante_ estadía en el mundo.

Y ya, al tipo no le importaría mi ''presentación'' con 30 más para corregir. ¿Estaba bien redactado? Sí, eso era lo que importaba. Unos cuantos minutos después me acerqué a su escritorio para entregárselo, parecía entretenido leyendo no-sé-qué-cosa y no notó mi presencia. Carraspee levemente y sólo allí levantó la vista.

-Terminé- dije cortante, estirando mi mano para alcanzarle el escrito. Sonrió complacido.

-Gracias- hizo una pausa- Y… _bonita playera_.- ¿Qué? Tuve que mirar qué era lo que tenía puesto, pues me había olvidado por completo. Una playera de The Smashing Pumpkins… _¿QUÉ?_

-De nada y ¿gracias?- Asintió, sin borrarse su sonrisa de la cara. Lentamente fui a sentarme. Desde las filas de atrás Ino me miraba pícara. Mi cara debía ser un poema. Estaba sonrojada y mi corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente. Me regañé internamente. El pobre profesor sólo me había hecho un cumplido, como podría hacérselo a cualquiera y no midió que mis hormonas alborotadas de adolescente se encenderían como dinamita. Patética. Solo era un cumplido, ni siquiera para mí, sino para mi playera. Era sólo un hombre. Un muy bello, mayor, elegante y bello hombre. Y era mi profesor. Concentración Sakura, concentración. Respira profundo y sigue con tu vida. ¿Cómo este hombre lograba descolocarme con solo unas palabras? ¿Qué me pasaba? Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Termino el tiempo jóvenes, entreguen sus hojas.- Dijo calmadamente. Las hojas empezaron a pasarse de atrás hacia delante y al ser yo quien estaba en primera fila, quedaron todas en mi poder. _¿Buena o mala suerte?_ No tuve que pararme, el profesor, Itachi, se acercó a mí para recogerlas.

-Gracias nuevamente- Sólo asentí, clavando mi mirada en él.

Para alivio de mi salud mental, momentos después el timbre sonó, dando la primera clase por concluida. Me apure a recoger mis cosas y salí de allí sin esperar ni a Ino, ni a nadie. La siguiente clase era en el segundo piso. Los chicos chocaban conmigo, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, y yo tampoco hacía caso a la suya. ¿Qué era esto? Sentía una especie de atracción descomunal hacia ese hombre. Su sola presencia me distraía, me desconcentraba de todo excepto él.

¿Esta era yo? ¿Una chica que decía ser diferente y actuaba como todas frente a una cara bonita? ¡Ese hombre era mi profesor! Y si aún no lo fuera, ¡No lo conocía! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Soy un ser racional, pensante, mi corazón no puede hacerme estas jugarretas.

Ignore fácilmente las siguientes clases, ya que mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a la llegada del misterioso y sacado de un catálogo de modelos profesor y lo que causaba en mí. A Ino y a todas las féminas les costaba también dejar de pensarlo, ya que estuvieron todo el día comentando sobre ''el nuevo _bombón_'' del colegio. Yo sólo reía ante las palabras de mis compañeras, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me encontraba igual y extrañamente fascinada que ellas.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, caminé unas cuantas cuadras hasta la parada del autobús que me dejaría en la esquina de mi casa. Tomé mi celular y conecte los auriculares. La melodía comenzó y la voz de un reconocido cantante me llenó y tranquilizo. Me gustaba caminar sola, escuchando música. Hacía que me imaginara estando en un video de música en el que cualquier cosa podía pasar. Cuando estaba llegando a mi casa, todos los pensamientos turbios que pude haber tenido fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras el cariño, el calor y la tranquilidad me rodeaban. Los árboles, las veredas, los autos, todo era conocido. Ése era mi hábitat, mi lugar en el mundo. Pude divisar a mi madre en el jardín de casa, esperándome. Me recibió con un abrazo y pronto comenzó a preguntarme como había sido mi día. Le respondí con naturalidad, pero omitiendo la llegada del joven profesor que había calado profundo en mí.

En mi habitación, a la que mi madre llamaba cueva, por estar permanentemente en un estado de oscuridad, o iluminada por la tenue luz del ordenador o la pequeña lámpara de mi escritorio, mi corazón se tranquilizó profundamente. Mi hogar era mi mundo luminoso, y el más importante. Mi refugio, donde estaba alejada de todos los males del mundo. Un lugar en el que no había problemas, en el que la seguridad reinaba. El lugar donde yo, podía ser yo. Sin necesidad de agradarle a alguien, sin mantener apariencias.

Fuera de mi casa, de mi círculo, a pesar de ya ser casi una adulta, me sentía pequeña, frágil, diferente. Sin poder decir nunca lo que realmente pensaba por temor a cómo las demás personas reaccionarían. Siempre solitaria por comodidad, pero anhelando muy profunda y secretamente amistades sinceras. Claro, estaban Ino, Naruto, Hinata…pero nunca sentí ser imprescindible para ellos. Ni ellos tampoco para mí. Contándolo así, podrían pensar que soy una persona triste, melancólica y rodeada por un manto lúgubre constante. Pero no lo soy, no soy infeliz…Quizás sea un poco conformista y miedosa. Pero, si salir de la luminosidad significaba sufrir, porque de seguro así lo era, ¿Para qué hacerlo?

* * *

La segunda clase que tuve con el profesor Uchiha fue cuando todo realmente comenzó a cambiar.

Comenzamos con el programa anual, el primer tema por ver era Mitología y realmente me fascinaba. Si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre su capacidad como educador, se habían esfumado por completo. Toda la clase estaba atenta a lo que decía…claro que su belleza también ayudaba.

Estaba hablando del mito de Ícaro, al que su padre Dédalo, para escapar de la isla de Creta, le construye un par de alas. A pesar de las advertencias de su padre, Ícaro asciende demasiado y los rayos del sol queman sus alas. Ícaro cae al mar y muere. En su honor, su padre nombra Icaria al lugar donde su hijo había perdido la vida.

Y no podía evitar compararme a mí misma con el ingenuo Ícaro. Itachi era el Sol, que me atraía, que a pesar de las advertencias que mi cerebro enviaba, yo, Ícaro, seguía volando hacia él.

_Debía descender antes de quemarme._

Antes que la clase finalizara, comenzó a entregar los trabajos de presentación de la clase pasada. A medida que llamaba a los alumnos, les iba diciendo palabras de apoyo, de motivación. Mis compañeros y compañeras iban a sentarse con satisfacción.

-El chico que quiere ser Presidente…deberá aprender a ser más atento, puesto que la hoja no tiene nombre.- Dijo serio, pero a modo de broma.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente y sonrojado a retirar su trabajo, gritando _'' ¡Perdón, no volverá a pasar dattebayo!'' _mientras el salón estallaba en risas.

Mi ensayo fue el último que entregó. Los demás estaban hablando ruidosamente entre ellos, así que cuando me acerqué a recibirlo, nadie reparo en ello.

No me dijo ninguna palabra cariñosa, como yo esperaba. Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Sólo extendió su brazo con indiferencia. Eso me molestó un poco, pero no dije nada.

Sin embargo, cuando vi lo que había escrito en el margen de la hoja, me enfurecí.

_''¿Acaso a esto se reduce tu mundo?''_

¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué cuestionaba lo que había escrito? Se supone que era personal. ¿Qué le interesaba como era mi mundo? Mi mundo _estaba bien._

Esto definitivamente, no se quedaría así. Podría ser una chica solitaria y algo ingenua, pero no iba a soportar que un profesor con el que no tengo ningún tipo de lazo venga a _insultar_ lo que había escrito.

Cuando la campana sonó, espere a que mis compañeros se retiraran del curso. Uchiha estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su maletín marrón oscuro. Sin ninguna clase de reparo, me aproxime a su escritorio.

-¿Qué significa esta nota?- Le pregunté bruscamente mientras le mostraba mi tarea. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

-Pues, lo que está escrito.- Me respondió casi con burla. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Al verme tan enfadada, tomó aire y continuó.- Sólo pensé que era algo triste que una chica de diecisiete años conociera sólo una parte del mundo, así o, me estás mintiendo y omitiste muchas cosas de tu vida, o peor aún: Te estas engañando a ti misma.

Al no tener una respuesta mía, prosiguió.

-¿Realmente eres feliz con lo que tienes, con lo que escribiste? Según lo que leo, tu vida está marcada por tu hogar, y solo por eso. Es tu último año de secundaria. ¿Qué harás cuando vayas a la universidad y no estés rodeada por la seguridad de tu hogar, de tus padres?-

¿Qué…qué era lo que decía? ¿Y por qué sonaba tan… conocido? Aquello que quería negar, aquello que venía acercándose como una tormenta lejana día tras día, él había hecho que estuviese en segundos azotándome. Él hablaba con la _verdad._

-Hay otro mundo fuera. Un mundo oscuro, enigmático y excitante. Y lo sabes. Te aterra el hecho de salir de la comodidad y luz del hogar. Pero el mundo oscuro no necesariamente es malo. El objetivo del hombre es buscar un sendero, una huella, un camino a sí mismo, en donde los dos mundos se complementan. Si reprimes este mundo ¿Cómo puedes encontrarte a ti misma, Sakura?

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales no pude contener. Decía la verdad, viví en la negación por mucho tiempo, negando mis instintos, mis anhelos, negándome a mí misma. Al ver mi reacción, se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, tienes razón, no soy quien para…

-No, el que tiene la razón es usted, profesor.- Dije secándome las lágrimas.- Pero no sé cómo ingresar a ese mundo, ni por dónde empezar.

Estiró su mano y la apoyó en mi hombro. Destilaba calor, y de alguna forma, me recordó a ese mundo luminoso al que pertenecí por mucho tiempo, brindándome seguridad.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte en eso, sólo si tú quieres.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Pero ya no más.

-Sí.- Respondí decidida, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su sonrisa creció.

_Quería tan solo intentar vivir aquello que tendía a brotar espontáneamente de mí._

_¿Por qué habría de serme tan difícil?_

* * *

Hasta acá lo que sería el primer capítulo. Me daba no-se-que- dejar a la gente que leyó el prólogo con tan poca noción de lo que va a tratar la historia. Me entusiasme mucho escribiendo, muchas gracias a todos por leer el prólogo, estuve revisando todo el día cuanta gente leía y la verdad que han sido bastantes más de las que esperaba. Pero más que nada gracias a **24yada, Mra Ichinose** (tu español es genial) y a **SaraDreamer** por sus hermosos comentarios, fueron una gran fuente de motivación, este capítulo es para ustedes.

Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Montaña Rusa

Capitulo dos

El fuego

Así que ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación, tirada en la cama y mirando a la nada misma, claramente perturbada por lo que había ocurrido en el salón de clases con Uchiha unas horas atrás. ¿Me había entregado a sus ''enseñanzas'' extracurriculares sobre un ''mundo oscuro''? Si cualquier otro hombre que no conociera me ofreciese eso, ya estaría acusándolo de psicópata pervertido. Pero no lo hice. Itachi tenía algo, algo que me hacía confiar plenamente en él, que me hipnotizaba.

Me había dado un papel con una dirección escrita en una caligrafía impecable. _Theodore Roosevelt Road 852. _Dijo que mañana, al salir de clases me dirigiera a ese lugar, luego de eso juntó sus cosas, y sin darme ni una sola mirada, salió del salón, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mi mente se encontraba en discordia: ¿ir o no ir? Podía ser peligroso. Parecía algo sacado de una película. Un hombre mayor, una cita (¿esto era una cita?), un lugar alejado y una estúpida adolescente. Podría violarme, matarme y luego tirarme al río. Tardarían días en encontrar mi cuerpo en descomposición. Mis padres estarían destruidos al descubrir que su pequeña hija les ocultaba cosas y se iba con hombres que recién acababa de conocer por ahí. Y por otro lado, podría no pasar nada. Pero sólo lo descubriría si me presentaba al lugar.

¿Sería su casa? ¿No sería arriesgado para él, entregarle a una de sus estudiantes, que tampoco conoce, la dirección de su hogar? Porque, no es que fuera a hacerlo, pero podría decirle a los directivos del colegio, o pasarle a todas las chicas su dirección.

Era algo raro. Inusual.

Rodé sobre mi cama y mi vista se dirigió al escritorio. Más particularmente a mi computadora. Suspiré. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarme a encenderla. Tomé mi celular. Eran cerca de las veintidós horas, así que opte por prepararme para dormir, aunque fuese un horario en el que generalmente esté leyendo o jugando algún videojuego.

Que bien que hice eso. Porque tardé horas en conciliar el sueño.

Estaba tan ansiosa, que me desperté unos minutos antes de que la alarma del reloj sonara. Luego de tomar un rápido baño, fui a mi habitación nuevamente a decidir qué iba a ponerme el día de hoy. Me encontré cambiándome varias veces hasta que me decidí. Opte por algo cómodo: un pantalón de jean color granate, una remera negra y una chamarra de cuero negro, junto a mis converse rojas. La calle Theodore estaba en el centro de la ciudad, podía ir caminando hasta allí. Decidí que iría, daría un vistazo, y si no me gustaba el lugar, volvería a casa.

Ya en el colegio, mi mente divagaba, eso hizo que me enfadara conmigo misma. Era algo contraproducente el no prestar atención en clases. Sí, todo estaba genial con el lado oscuro y blablablá pero los exámenes no iban a tratar sobre extraños sexys de cabello largo (…por más que quisiera), así que me concentré en dejar mi mente en blanco y escuchar a los profesores. Funcionó bastante bien, ya que cuando quise darme cuenta, las clases habían terminado. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. No había visto a Itachi en el colegio hoy. Escuché a Naruto y Hinata saludándome a lo lejos y robóticamente levante mi mano hacia ellos. Iría, debía ir. Si no lo hacía estaría lamentándome por el resto de la noche, insultándome y llamándome cobarde. Comencé a caminar hacia la dirección que estaba en el papel. Tardé unos quince minutos en llegar a la calle Roosevelt. Era un sitio sombrío, pero no desagradable. El lugar estaba plagado de antros y lugares alternativos. Caminé unas cuadras más y llegué. Theodore Roosevelt 852. Era una puerta color negra, sólo eso podía ver. El timbre era de un color dorado, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que un poco más arriba de la puerta, había una figura, como un escudo. Era un pájaro, con sus alas extendidas, parecido a un águila posado en una superficie semi-esférica. Una figura maravillosa, sin dudas. Quizás ver algo tan hermoso, y al mismo tiempo enigmático, hizo que tomara coraje para apretar el botón del timbre. Mis manos sudaban, estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía mi corazón galopante. Pude escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, lo que hacía que mi nerviosismo incrementara paulatinamente. ¿Itachi me abriría? ¿Estaría allí? ¿Saldría viva de esto? ¿Cómo se encontraría mi cabello? ¿Y si mi delineado se había corrido y parezco una bruja? No tuve más tiempo de pensar, en nada, pues lo que ví me dejó anonadada.

No era Itachi quien había abierto la puerta.

Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. Sólo alzó una de sus finísimas cejas hacia arriba, como preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-Ehm…soy…soy- Mi voz se oía realmente patética, temblorosa y casi como un susurro- soy Sakura Haruno.-tomé aire profundamente y como pude continué- _ItachiUchihamedióestadirecciónydijoquevinieraaquí.-_Finalice. La cara del chico era un poema, podía ver confusión en sus ojos negros… Ahora que lo observaba mejor, era muy parecido a Itachi, claro si le cortábamos el pelo, le aclarábamos la piel y le quitábamos sus ojeras.

-¿Itachi?.- Sus voces eran parecidas también.- Ya veo…- corrió su cuerpo y abrió la puerta por completo.- Puedes pasar.

Con voz queda murmuré un vago gracias y me adentre al, hasta ahora, desconocido lugar.

Deje que el muchacho se me adelantara para enseñarme el camino. Estábamos en un pasillo a oscuras, sólo podía ver al chico enfrente de mí.

Se detuvo tan abruptamente que casi choco con su espalda. Rápidamente, abrió una puerta y dio paso a una tenue luz.

La conocida voz de un cantante inundó el lugar. Parecía un salón, un living. Había sillones, grandes bibliotecas repletas de libros de todas formas y tamaños. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, y parecían algo antiguos. El piso era también de madera lisa y algo más oscura que la de los muebles. En las paredes había maravillosas pinturas, posters y collages. La única luz del lugar, provenía de una chimenea que se encontraba encendida. Era de leña y hacía que reinara un calor no tan agobiante como se supondría. Le daba un toque místico a todo. El chico dejó las llaves en una mesa ratona, junto a uno de los sillones y se dirigió a una pequeña cocina, al fondo del salón. Pude ver que había más puertas en el lugar, pero no pude continuar con mi escrutinio pues su voz me cortó.

-Prepararé café, ¿quieres?- dijo, mientras tomaba llenaba una pava con agua y la ponía a calentar.

-Sí, gracias.- Realmente no quería, pero supuse que sería descortés rechazar su oferta. Dejó dos tazas en la encimera y caminó hasta posicionarse frente a la chimenea. No podía verle la cara, solo su espalda. Era alto y delgado. Y muy apuesto también. Se sentó en el suelo de madera en posición india, y no despegaba su vista de las llamas del fuego.

Lo observé por un largo rato. Al parecer el chico no tenía intención alguna de hablarme. Parecía que me ignoraba. Eso me molestó bastante, ¡cuánta desconsideración! Ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre, sólo estaba ahí sentado, haciendo nada. Me removí incómoda en mi lugar. ¿Debería irme, acaso? ¿Dónde estaba Itachi? Era obvio que el chico conocía a mi profesor, por la manera en que dejó que entrara en el lugar. Suspiré. Al parecer la idea de no venir era la correcta. Al menos, el lugar no era para nada desagradable. ¿Qué hago?

-Cuando algo me preocupa, siempre recurro a las llamas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ver el fuego, siempre me tranquiliza.- Me acerqué hasta donde estaba.- Siéntate.

Y así lo hice. Las llamas iluminaban la cara del muchacho y estuve realmente consciente de su belleza. Tenía unos rasgos bellísimos, y sus ojos no se despegaban de las llamas.

-Siento como si todo estuviera conectado cuando veo al fuego. Pasado y presente. También futuro. Puedo crear y destruir al mismo tiempo. Puedo ver lo que va a pasar. Como si fuera un oráculo. Cuando termino de verlo, estoy seguro sobre cualquier cosa.

Ver las llamas danzar era algo hipnotizador, de hecho. Podía ver sus lenguas crecer y achicarse, podía ver caras, podía verme a mí misma, pero sobre todo, podía escucharme a mí misma. Sentía saberlo todo, todas las ideas del mundo, el origen de todo. No pensaba en Itachi, no pensaba en mi familia, no pensaba en el lugar en el que estaba, ni en el colegio, ni en mi hogar, ni en lo que haría o hice, pero pensaba en todo al mismo tiempo. No era consciente de nada, pero era consciente de todo. Del calor, de que la música había dejado de sonar, del ruido de las brasas consumiéndose, del chico que estaba a mi lado y de su aroma, y de que nunca me había sentido tan tranquila en mi vida. Mis ojos dolían, pero simplemente no podía despegar la vista de allí. Y la revelación me quemó. Lo supe: supe que haber entrado a este lugar era lo correcto, supe que haber aceptado la ayuda de Itachi también lo era. Supe que tenía miedo, pero aún más ansiedad. Supe que tardaría en encontrarme, pero que lo haría. Que el camino era largo, pero lo recorrería.

Me interrumpió el joven ya con una taza de café humeante en sus manos. En mi abstracción no había notado que se había levantado de mi lado, ni lo había escuchado.

Tomé la taza caliente con ambas manos. El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

-Es increíble- le dije, bebiendo un sorbo. Estaba caliente, pero no me importó.

-Lo es.- dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a sus labios.- Soy Sasuke. Itachi es mi hermano mayor. Supongo que estará por llegar de donde sea que esté.

-Eso explica tu gran parecido.- dije con una sonrisa, aunque parece que a Sasuke no le gustó lo que escucho, pues apretó los labios y volvió a llevarse la taza de café a la boca.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras aquí.- Se levantó y llevó la taza hasta el fregadero.- Siempre habrá alguien para que hables.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Supongo que un refugio. Un refugio para chicos poco corrientes, para chicos precoces en algunos sectores y retrasados y desorientados en otros. Un lugar en el que todos buscamos algo en común… encontrarnos a nosotros mismos.- una media sonrisa estaba en su cara mientras hablaba.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó y mi reconocido profesor entró al lugar. En sus ojos podía ver asombro, y al mismo tiempo satisfacción.

-Sakura, siéndote sincero, no creí que te presentarías al lugar.- dijo mientras dejaba su maletín en uno de los sillones. Sus ojos se posaron en el fuego.- ¿Así que estuvieron viendo a las llamas? Espero que te hayan aclarado algunas cosas.

Asentí. Itachi se acercó a saludar a su hermano y sentí un poco de tensión en el lugar. Sasuke no dejó que Itachi lo abrazara. ¿Acaso los hermanos se llevaban mal? Los ojos de Itachi mostraban decepción, y los de Sasuke, un poco de arrepentimiento y ¿dolor?

-En fin, tengo algo que darte.- se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías y sacó un libro, no muy largo. Me lo tendió.- Creo que te gustará. Y también esto- fue hacia una torre de discos y eligió unos cuantos. Sé que te gusta la música.

Los tomé entre mis brazos y los puse en mi mochila.

-Sasuke, es raro verte por aquí.- escuché decir.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo. Creo que estoy mejor.

-Sasuke…

-No, Itachi, no quiero hablar.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo. Sin embargo Itachi me miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tienes mucha gente de quienes aprender aquí. Siempre hay alguien en este lugar. Hoy te encontraste con mi hermanito.- Sasuke hizo una mueca ante su nombramiento.- Pero hay más jóvenes por conocer. Siéntete libre de venir, cuando lo necesites.

Iba a responderle, pero mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en la mochila. Cuando lo saqué, ya había dejado de hacerlo. Desbloqueé la pantalla y oh joder. Tenía trece llamadas perdidas de mi madre y cinco de mi padre. A esta altura ya deberían estar haciendo la denuncia de mi desaparición en la comisaría. La llamé rápidamente y creo que nunca la había escuchado tan enojada…y es que nunca había hecho algo parecido. No volver a casa luego de horas sin avisar a nadie… Le dije que estaba en lo de Ino y al parecer me creyó. Era la primera vez que mentía sobre algo así. Y aunque Itachi y Sasuke me veían divertidos, ya que seguro habían escuchado los gritos de mi madre a través del celular, yo me sentía realmente culpable.

-Lo siento…debo volver a casa antes de que mi mamá me mate- dije con mis mejillas encendidas y tomando mi mochila.

Itachi lanzó una pequeña carcajada, que sólo hizo que me avergonzara más.

-Está bien, es algo tarde y mañana debes ir a la escuelita…- Dijo burlándose. Entrecerré mis ojos molesta ante su intento de broma. Me miró sonriente. Sus ojos se arrugaban cuando lo hacía y me resultaba increíblemente tierno.- Te acompañaré a la parada del autobús.

-Oye no es necesario…- Puso una mano en mi espalda y diciéndome vamos, vamos nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Vuelvo pronto, hermanito.- Sasuke bufó molesto.

-¡Adiós Sasuke, fue un gusto conocerte!- grité, dirigiendo mi vista hacia atrás. Sasuke levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

Itachi iba realmente cerca mientras caminábamos. Nuestros brazos se rozaban. En la mitad del trayecto encendió un cigarro. Las mujeres que pasaban lo comían con la mirada y no era para menos. Itachi tenía algo…

-¿La pasaste bien con Sasuke?

-No lo conozco, pero creo que es un chico muy inteligente. Me ha enseñado algunas cosas hoy.

-Lo es. Está en su primer año de la Universidad. Es de lo que más me siento orgulloso en el mundo. Estuvo desorientado por mucho tiempo, pero creo que ha encontrado su camino.- Suspiró.- Me recuerda demasiado a mí. En fin, quiero que leas el libro que te dí, y la próxima vez que vengas, hablaremos de él, ¿vale?

-¿Me darás puntos extra por esta tarea?-dije bromeando.

-Ah…los chicos de hoy día… siempre pensando en qué beneficio obtendrán…-dijo dramáticamente, siguiéndome el juego.- Espero que la música sea de tu agrado. Concéntrate mientras la escuchas.

-Vale, vale profesor.

-Por favor Sakura, sin formalidades. Creo que ya somos mucho más que profesor-alumna.- Irremediablemente, me sonrojé.- Como si te conociera de mucho tiempo.

-Vale…Itachi…- dije en voz baja

-Así está mejor.- y pude sentir su sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la parada no quería irme. Me sentía segura con Itachi. Como si nada pudiese pasarme. A lo lejos podía ver el autobús acercándose, y aunque quisiera retrasar todo lo que pudiera la inevitable despedida, era imposible.

-Muy bien, recuerda hacer tu tarea. No solo la extracurricular- dijo burlón. Le sonreí. Puso una mano en mi cuello y lo apretó levemente. Estábamos muy cerca.- Cuídate Sakura.

Susurre un sí cabizbaja, ya que el sonrojo en mis mejillas debía ser furioso y subí al autobús. Ya estaba volviendo para cuando pude sentarme. Su cabello largo se mecía con el viento.

La sonrisa de mi rostro duró todo el viaje. Incluso cuando llegué a casa y mi madre me sermoneó por no haber avisado a donde iba, estuvo presente. El día de hoy fue genial. Había conocido a Sasuke, un gran chico. Había descubierto una nueva forma de pensar mirando al fuego. Y me sentía segura y motivada, por sobre todas las cosas.

Antes de dormir en mi mente reinaba solo un pensamiento: _gracias, Itachi._

* * *

''_Contemple el fuego, contemple las nubes, y en cuanto surjan los presagios y comiencen a sonar en su alma las voces, abandónese a ellas sin preguntarse antes si le conviene o le parece bien al señor profesor, a papá o a un buen dios cualquiera."_

* * *

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el capítulo y disculpas por la tardanza. Apareció mi queridísimo Sasuke en escena, quien será un personaje MUY importante en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor, dejenme saber su opinión a modo de review sobre qué les parece la historia o si debo arreglar la narración o lo que les parezca. Acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Muchas gracias a SaraDreamer, 24yada, vampire andrea, Cacau18 y Hiyoko-sama por sus bellos reviews. Me alegra mucho (como no se imaginan) que les guste la historia. Son una gran fuente de motivación.

Un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Por las noches, me sentaba en mi cama y escuchaba los discos que Itachi me había entregado. Me gustaba tomarlos entre mis manos y acariciarlos, como si con eso, pudiera acariciarlo a él también. _

Capítulo 4

Mariposas Azules

Pasó una semana antes de que volviera a ir a la calle Roosevelt. Había llamado a mi madre para avisarle que iría a lo de Ino nuevamente al salir del colegio. Estaba feliz por ver que su hija tenía algo de vida social fuera de su casa. _Si supiera…_

En mi mochila tenía los discos y el libro que Itachi me había prestado, que por cierto, me había encantado leer.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que me esperase una vez que llegara. ¿Estarían Sasuke e Itachi allí? Quería verlos.

Relacionarme con mi profesor fuera del ámbito escolar era realmente excitante. Quizás porque es un tabú. O quizás porque me sentía irremediablemente atraída a Itachi.

Al llegar al lugar, el corazón no me latía tan descontroladamente como la primera vez, pero aun así, mi pulso se encontraba acelerado.

Luego de que toqué, esperé un buen rato para que alguien viniera a abrirme. Cuando había pensado que no se encontraba nadie y estaba a punto de irme, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un Sasuke algo abochornado y respirando rápidamente.

Se aclaró la garganta y me saludó, corriéndose para dejarme pasar. Le respondí el saludo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Cuando atravesamos el pasillo, pude ver el salón de la primera vez con una perspectiva diferente.

Ahora el lugar se encontraba completamente iluminado, dándole un aspecto cálido y hogareño y la chimenea se encontraba apagada. La primera vez que estuve allí, no fui realmente consciente del lugar en el que estaba. Era bellísimo. Había varias bibliotecas repletas de libros. De las paredes colgaban hermosos cuadros y fotografías. Me acerqué a una. En ella estaban Itachi y Sasuke, algo más jóvenes. Se veían sonrientes, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

—Lo siento Sakura, estoy algo ocupado ahora, pero, siéntete cómoda de hacer lo que quieras— Dijo, mientras se dirigía a una de las tantas puertas del lugar.

No tuve tiempo de responder, pues cerró la puerta y logré escucharlo poniendo el cerrojo.

Ahogando un suspiro, me dirigí hacia las bibliotecas. Había una variedad de géneros espectacular en ellas. Desde libros de religión hasta de divulgación científica. Desde romance hasta ciencia ficción, hasta terror, hasta drama, e incluso había varios de arte y moda.

Repentinamente fui consciente de la sed que me embargaba, quizás de la caminata que hice hasta Roosevelt, así que me serví un vaso con agua. Cuando lo terminé, un par de ojos oscuros estaban mirándome curiosos. Su mirada era intensa. Carraspeé.

—Ehm… ¿hola?—susurré sonrojada.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó escuetamente.

—Sakura.

—Oh… eres la amiguita de Itachi…— No me gustó el modo en que menciono ''amiguita'', como tratándome de una cualquiera.

—Amiga, sí. — Respondí con mirada severa.

"_Itachi, puedes aspirar a alguien no tan fea…"_, dijo en un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia otra habitación. Un sonrojo de ira adornó mi rostro.

— ¿Vienes o no?— me preguntó deteniendo su paso y volteándose hacia mí.

Así que tenía dos opciones: Quedarme sola allí, leyendo algún libro o escuchando música y esperar a que Itachi (que por cierto, ¿dónde demonios estaba?) o Sasuke aparecieran, o, seguir a este idiota.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunté algo desconfiada, pero empezando a caminar hacia él.

—_Sai._

* * *

La habitación de Sai estaba cubierta casi completamente de papel. Algunos pintados, algunos dibujados, algunos terminados y unos cuantos otros no.

Todos tenían una similitud. Ninguno poseía color. Parecía que nos encontrábamos inmersos en el ying y el yang.

Todos, excepto uno.

En el centro de la habitación, sobre un fino papel blanco, se encontraban dos pequeñas motas azules. Traté de definir a lo lejos lo que eran, pero no pude.

Sai, notó lo que estaba mirando, y sonriendo suavemente dijo:

— Son mariposas. Acércate a verlas —

Y así lo hice. Sus alas, de diferentes tonos de azules estaban exquisitamente trazadas, como si las hubiera hecho de una sola trazada, de un solo movimiento. Delineadas de negro, sus antenas casi se tocaban entre sí.

— De China, donde provengo, hay una leyenda milenaria sobre dos jóvenes que no pudieron estar juntos en vida, así que se transformaron en mariposas— mencionó suavemente. — Odio esta pintura, pero simplemente, por alguna razón, no puedo deshacerme de ella.

— ¿Pero, por qué?— Dije abriendo mis ojos. Eran tan simples, pero tan hermosas. — Ya quisiera yo poder pintar algo así. —

— No es por eso, es… frustrante. — Sonaba resignado — Cada vez que las veo, me recuerdan a esos dos amantes, a ese amor que nunca podré sentir por alguien. A veces, me pregunto qué se sentirá amar a una persona hasta tal punto de dar su vida, de morir por ella. Un amor tan puro y al mismo tiempo tan destructivo. —Su mano se alzó hacia las mariposas, pero no las tocó. —

—Bueno, yo tampoco he sentido algo así por alguien hasta ahora. Pero no creo que debas ser tan pesimista respecto a eso. Si de algo me he mentalizado todos estos años es que, mientras menos buscas, más encuentras. Sí, lo se…suena como algo que diría una abuelita pero realmente es así.

Al prestar atención a las demás pinturas y dibujos, me di cuenta de algo; la mayoría eran sobre el amor. Jóvenes besándose, ancianos tomándose de la mano, niños abrazados, miradas cruzadas, sonrisas. Y sin embargo, ninguna estaba pintada.

— ¿Por qué ninguno de estos tiene color, Sai? —

—Porque, si bien los sentimientos de estas personas me han llegado para plasmarlos sobre papel, no me han tocado tan profundo como para colorearlos. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo hice algunos…— Miró a su alrededor y suspiró — Muy bien, chica no muy agraciada facial y corporalmente, me encantaría que te quedaras, pero debo trabajar y no puedo hacerlo con gente alrededor. — Hizo una pausa — Aunque seas fea, creo que entiendo a Itachi, eres alguien interesante. Ahora retírate. —formó una sonrisa asquerosamente falsa y, aunque quería romperle la mandíbula por tratarme de espanto, le sonreí sinceramente. Era un buen chico, raro, pero bueno al fin y al cabo.—

* * *

Al salir, Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, cubierto de papeles y con una lapicera roja en su mano. Cuando alzó la vista y me vio, una sonrisa trazó sus facciones y sentí sonrojarme profundamente.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? — Rio suavemente — No importa realmente, ven. Siéntate conmigo.

A medida que me acercaba al sofá mi corazón latía cada vez más desbocado. Al sentarme junto a él, pude sentir su fragancia… Era una mezcla de olores. A lluvia y a césped recién cortado. _Frescura_ fue la palabra que invadió mi cabeza. Juntó los papeles y rápidamente los guardo en su maletín.

—Dime Sakura, ¿Has leído el libro que te presté?—

— Sí, me ha parecido interesante, pero no comprendo por qué me fue dado. —

_Era la historia de un muchacho enamorado de una estrella. Adoraba a su estrella junto al mar, tendía sus brazos hacia ella, soñaba con ella y le dirigía todos sus pensamientos. Pero sabía o creía saber, que una estrella no podría ser abrazada por un ser humano. Creía que su destino era amar a una estrella sin esperanza; y sobre esta idea construyó todo un poema vital de renuncia y de sufrimiento silencioso y fiel que habría de purificarle y perfeccionarle. Todos sus sueños se concentraban en la estrella. Una noche estaba de nuevo junto al mar, sobre un acantilado, contemplando la estrella y ardiendo de amor hacia ella. En el momento de mayor pasión dió unos pasos hacia adelante y se lanzó al vacío, a su encuentro. Pero en el instante de tirarse pensó que era imposible y cayó a la playa destrozado._

—Bueno, el joven no sabía amar. Si en el momento de lanzarse hubiera tenido la fuerza de creer firmemente en la realización de su amor, hubiese volado hacia arriba a reunirse con su estrella. — Dijo con voz profunda. — Eso te falta a ti. Seguridad en ti misma y fe en la realización de tus actos. Tienes mucho más en ti de lo que crees Sakura. Nunca dudes de tu capacidad.—

—Gracias, Itachi. Aunque a veces me siento tan insignificante junto a ti. Como si fuera tu pequeña hija. — Mencioné avergonzada. —

Su mirada se oscureció y se inclinó hacia mí. Sentía su respiración en mi rostro.

—Créeme Sakura. Eso no es lo que busco.—

Un carraspeo nos interrumpió y al alzar la vista pude ver a un Sasuke con una mirada molesta y a Sai con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lamentamos interrumpir su escena romántica pero iré a comprar algunos materiales y Sasuke me acompañará. ¿Podrías llevar a Sakura a su casa, verdad Itachi?— Dijo Sai, aun con expresión burlona. — Tomaremos el camino del parque, los cerezos están florecidos, será bonito.—

—¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Caminas con nosotros o prefieres tomar el autobús?— Dijo Itachi mirándome fijamente.—

¿Mencioné ya que no podías negarte a ESA mirada?

* * *

Sasuke y Sai iban por delante de nosotros discutiendo sobre algo. De vez en cuando, Sasuke giraba su cabeza y me observaba.

El parque era bellísimo. A lo lejos comenzaban a verse los árboles de cerezo, florecidos. Un silencio cómodo reinaba entre Itachi y yo.

—Por cierto, tu informe sobre literatura clásica fue de los mejores. Me haces sentir orgulloso.— Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.—

Reí suavemente y susurré un gracias.

Ahora que los cerezos nos rodeaban, un aura mágica nos envolvía. Miraba a los chicos que estaban delante de mío y al hombre que estaba a mi lado y me di cuenta del gran cariño que sentía por ellos. Aunque nos conocíamos desde hace tan poco tiempo, las charlas que habíamos tenido fueron tan profundas que los sentía grandes amigos.

Itachi suspiró a mi lado y detuvo su paso. Su mirada estaba entre los árboles de cerezo.

—Te puedes pasar toda la vida buscando la flor perfecta, ¿y sabes por qué?— Su mano fue hacia un mechón de mi cabello.— Porque todas las flores son perfectas.— Dijo mientras lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja.—

No podía despegar la mirada de él. Era surreal. Su cabello bailaba al igual que los pétalos de cerezo y su rostro era tan dulce…

—¿Te vas por aquí, verdad Sakura?— La magia se rompió ante la molesta voz de Sasuke.—

—Eh… Sí. Bien. Eh. —Titubeaba como una niñita, así que carraspee y dije: —Gracias por todo lo de hoy, chicos. Y gracias a ti, Sai. Me lo he pasado muy bien.— Finalice con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, fea.— Respondió con una leve sonrisa. Sasuke golpeó su brazo y luego de darme una mirada, siguieron caminando.

Con un último saludo, me despedí de Itachi, quien corrió para alcanzar a los dos chicos y me dirigí hacia mi hogar entre pétalos de cerezo y un corazón acelerado.

Al día siguiente, en mi pupitre había un sobre blanco que con tinta negra deletreaba _Para Sakura._

Al abrirlo, un retrato de Itachi y yo mirándonos bajo los árboles de cerezo apareció.

Estaba coloreado.

* * *

Lamento demasiado la tardanza, pero comencé la Universidad y no he tenido tiempo de muchas cosas. Gracias a** Hiyoko-Sama, a Roki y a Mra Ichinose** por los reviews y les pido perdón particularmente por esta desaparición de meses. Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia y que sea de su agrado.

Para saber más sobre la leyenda de los amantes mariposa, pueden pasarse por mi fic ''Los Amantes Mariposas'' una adaptación Sasusaku de esa misma leyenda.

La breve historia del muchacho enamorado de la estrella es un fragmento de Demian, de Hermann Hesse.

Sus reviews son un motor que hace que continúe escribiendo. Gracias por su apoyo y reitero mis disculpas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni los fragmentos de libros y canciones, así también como las marcas que puedan aparecer aquí me pertenecen.**

Ride off into the sunset

_Comencé a buscar una definición para ese lugar en la calle Roosevelt y encontré una que encajaba perfectamente con lo que sentía._

_Santuario:__Palabra cuyo significado es "lugar pequeño y seguro en un mundo de problemas"._

* * *

El colegio comenzó a carecer de importancia a medida que pasaba tiempo con los chicos, a quien veía más frecuentemente. Había logrado una extraña amistad con Sai, era una especie de amor-odio. Algunos días, cuando Sasuke e Itachi no estaban me quedaba en su habitación mirándolo dibujar, hablando sobre su vida de estudiante universitario de Bellas Artes. Aprendí varias extrañas preferencias de Sai, pero la más importante era que su tema de conversación favorito era sobre el comportamiento de las personas. Pero por más que sea increíblemente culto en el campo de la psicología, sólo conocía la teoría, puesto que no había experimentado la mayoría de las emociones de las que hablaba fervorosamente.

Sasuke era el típico chico que enamora fácilmente a cualquier mujer. Era intenso en demasía, enigmático y frío. Siempre estaba creando barreras entre los dos. Cuando hacía una pregunta que él consideraba impertinente, en el mejor de los casos se guardaría en el silencio, pero en la mayoría se iba del lugar, irrespetuosamente y dejándome con la intriga. Aunque podía tener malos modos, parecía estar atento a todos mis movimientos, a lo que hablaba e incluso tenía algunos gestos de caballerosidad, como ir del lado de la acera cuando caminábamos juntos y abrir las puertas para que pudiera pasar.

Y luego estaba Itachi. Luego de observarlo varias veces dentro del aula, llegué a la conclusión de que era la única en el curso que sabía cómo era, y eso me hacía sentir importante, segura e incluso coqueta. Era un profesor implacable, hasta de mal genio a veces y muy exigente. Pero había algunos momentos, momentos en donde nuestras miradas se encontraban y me sonreía con complicidad, aliviándome de creer que había imaginado los acontecimientos recientes de mi vida. La vida que él había cambiado tanto.

Algunos días, Sai y Sasuke me esperaban en la puerta del colegio para ir juntos a Roosevelt e Itachi se uniría unas cuadras más adelante.

Varias chicas se habían acercado a mí preguntando sobre los ''misteriosos y apuestos chicos'' que venían a buscarme. Con una mirada de desdén respondía que eran sólo amigos.

Había crecido en mi interior un sentimiento de celos y pertenencia por esos tres hombres. Los apreciaba tanto que no quería que nadie me los quitara. Aunque fuese egoísta e inmaduro, era así como me sentía.

Un viernes, al finalizar la clase de Literatura, Itachi dejó con precaución un papel doblado en mi escritorio, con una exquisita literatura rezaba _''Ve luego de clases a Roosevelt, te estaré esperando''._

De más está decir que, por más que quisiera, no pude prestar atención el resto día y cuando, finalmente las clases terminaron, salí disparada hacia mi tan preciado refugio.

En la esquina, pude divisar a Itachi apoyado sobre una flamante motocicleta, sabía que era una Harley. Me quedé congelada en el lugar y aprovechando que aún no había notado mi presencia, le tomé una fotografía con mi celular. Estaba mirando al suelo, fumando un cigarrillo y su cabello cayéndole de costado en su coleta. Era un jodido modelo, lo era.

Sonrojada, cuando estaba a unos metros de él, levanto la cabeza del pavimento y me observo, dándome una sonrisa.

Había algo en sus ojos cuando sonreía. Un brillo particular. Era ternura, felicidad y tristeza, todas juntas. Y cada vez que la formulaba, mi estómago daba un vuelco.

—Hoy tengo algo especial para ti.— Me dijo arrojando el cigarrillo. —¿Alguna vez anduviste en motocicleta?

Negué rápidamente con mi cabeza.

—No, digamos que nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—Bueno pues…—Tomó uno de los cascos que estaban en el asiento trasero y me lo colocó, abrochándolo bajo mi mentón.—Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Se montó en la motocicleta poniéndose su propio casco y giró su cuerpo hacia mí, instándome a subir también.

Primeramente puse mis manos detrás de mi asiento, pero al notarlo Itachi dijo:

_—__Abrázame, Sakura._

Creo que casi sufro una hemorragia nasal. De veras.

* * *

Itachi conducía como un jodido demonio. Estaba segura al cien por ciento que habíamos sobrepasado el límite de velocidad dentro de la ciudad. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y me aferraba con la vida Itachi. Luego de varios minutos de vueltas, el camino se hizo recto.

—Abre los ojos, Sakura.— Dijo.

Estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad, casi yendo por la ruta. Había muy poco tráfico. La brisa fría tiraba mis cabellos hacia atrás. El camino recto, y parecía no tener fin. Mis ojos observaron el espectáculo que el atardecer brindaba para nosotros. Y me sentí tan bien. Estaba envuelta en puros sentimientos. La brisa golpeándonos y su sonido, el cabello de Itachi, su calor, mis manos en su estómago plano y mi cabeza en su fuerte hombro, su cabello acariciándome, su aroma tan particular. Sentía, sentía. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir.

No sé en qué momento empecé a reír. Reír a carcajadas, como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Olvidé todo. Olvidé mi último año de colegio, olvide a mis compañeros, olvide a mi familia, olvide a la calle Roosevelt, a Sai, a Sasuke. Sólo estábamos él y yo, en este santuario creado por la velocidad. Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y miré hacia el Cielo, que empezaba a mostrar sus primeras estrellas, mi cabello danzaba con el viento. Estábamos allí afuera en ese camino abierto y supe que no quería que esto terminara jamás.

—Hay veces que puedes sentir miedo o incertidumbre, pero nunca, nunca, dejes que tomen el volante. Todo lo que el mañana te depare, tómalo con los brazos abiertos. Tú debes ser la que esté detrás del volante, tú debes manejar tu vida.— Dijo, mientras aceleraba.

* * *

Cuando regresamos, ya era de noche. Itachi me dejó en mi casa. Ambos desmontamos de la motocicleta.

Estábamos mirándonos fijamente. En estos momentos, nunca sé que decir. Son esos momentos en que no importa qué palabras digas, o que adjetivos uses, simplemente no bastarán para expresar todo lo que sientes. Así que sólo lo mire. Lo miré de una forma en que nunca había mirado a nadie.

—No quiero cambiar tu mundo, no quiero cambiar tu mentalidad. Quiero estimularte a hacerte preguntas a ti misma.

Y sin más, lo abracé. No como en la moto, sino con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello apretándolo hacia mí. Fue un impulso que nunca creí que fuera correspondido. Pero sí lo hizo. Itachi puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, con la misma fuerza. Sentía mis ojos escocer. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de su caja torácica.

—Gracias.— Le susurré.— Por todo.

_Esa noche, y todas las que vendrían, me quedé dormida mirando la pantalla de mi celular, con la foto de Itachi apoyado en su Harley._

* * *

Hola a todos! He actualizado más rápido que la última vez y es que sus reviews me han calentado el corazón. Creí que nadie leería mi historia, pero recibir comentarios tan bonitos me emocionó mucho. Si bien este capítulo es más corto que los demás, marca un punto sin retorno en la trama. Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, por favor dejen un review, significan demasiado para mi.

Cuando escribo, suelo escuchar música que inspira muchísimo. Las que utilicé para este capitulo, si desean escucharlas son: _Drive de Incubus, Passenger de Deftones,_ _If only tonight we could sleep de The Cure y Tonight de The Smashing Pumpkins._

**GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS A: GUEST, ANGIE FARFY, OSCAR HIERRO, ROW89 Y HIYOKO-SAMA. ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A USTEDES!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Laberinto

A medida que los meses fueron pasando, mi tiempo en la calle Roosevelt se incrementó paulatinamente, al punto de ir hasta los fines de semana.

Itachi me había dado la llave del lugar, y lo sentí como una proposición a que vivamos juntos. -claro, eso era sólo mi imaginación-. Pero aunque fuesen confabulaciones, en realidad, pasábamos muchísimo tiempo juntos. Llegué a conocerlo en planos que estoy segura, ninguna otra persona conocía.

Por ejemplo, Itachi necesitaba tomar café al menos dos veces al día. En el instituto, siempre entraba al aula con un tazón humeante de la bebida, y en Roosevelt, la cafetera estaba encendida prácticamente todo el día. Este hábito, también estaba en Sasuke.

También descubrí que era un buen cantante. A veces, sin darse cuenta, cuando corregía trabajos de sus alumnos, empezaba a cantar en un tono bajo, aumentándolo poco a poco hasta dejar el trabajo pendiente entre sus manos y concentrándose sólo en la música.

Y lo principal que descubrí fue que la relación entre Sasuke e Itachi no era tan buena. Había algo en su mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, una expresión herida y una expresión culpable. Lo que me puso en alerta fue lo que aconteció una tarde, cuando me dirigí a Roosevelt. Como ahora poseía llave, y no tenía que llamar a la puerta para que me dejaran pasar, mi intromisión fue silenciosa e ignorada por los hermanos que se encontraban en la sala. No fue mi intensión escuchar en la oscuridad del angosto pasillo, pero su conversación llamó mi la atención, pues me involucraba directamente:

— ¿Qué mierda pensabas trayendo a Sakura en estos momentos? — dijo Sasuke con voz contenida.

— Eso, hermanito, no es de tu incumbencia— Respondió Itachi secamente.

— ¡Sí lo es, maldición! Seré yo quien tenga que recoger las piezas de su alma cuando tu…— Respiró profundamente.

— En realidad, no debes hacerlo. ¿Sientes algún tipo de responsabilidad para con ella? —. Preguntó receloso.

— La sentiré. Sé muy bien lo que significa que tu mundo se derrumbe de un momento a otro… Y tú también. — se produjo una pausa antes de que Sasuke continúe. — el problema es, que no también tendré que recoger _MIS_ piezas, hermano. Dime la verdad: ¿qué pretendes con ella? — .

— Sakura me recuerda mucho a ti, hermanito…— dijo mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá— Ella es un bálsamo en mi vida, una flor que cada día que pasa se vuelve cada vez menos frágil, cada vez más poderosa. — Sus palabras no hicieron más que sonrojarme— Y sé que, pase lo que pase, todo formará parte de su aprendizaje. Formar parte de él… es un halago en lo profundo de mi corazón. —

— Itachi…tantos años han pasado, y sigues siendo un jodido egoísta. — Sasuke tomó su cazadora negra del respaldo de una de las sillas y se dirigió a la salida.

Pasó por mi lado sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, o un saludo. Pero yo sí lo vi. Su expresión era triste, torturada.

Itachi me estaba observando, y me invitó a pasar. No hizo alusión a la conversación que tuvo con su hermano, y aunque quise preguntar, no pude.

— Sakura… a veces la vida es similar a un laberinto. Hay muchos caminos por tomar, tantos, que te confundes, obnubilas y hasta llegas a perder el sentido y te pierdes en él. Pero recuerda: siempre hay una salida, una que tú eliges—.

* * *

Luego de aquella extraña situación, me quedé realizando mis tareas del secundario en Roosevelt, pero la charla que había oído seguía retumbando en mi cabeza, incomodándome y preocupándome. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba tan enojado con su hermano mayor? Hasta donde veía, Sasuke Uchiha era una de las personas más racionales, maduras y centradas que conocía. Era joven, bello e inteligente, al igual que Itachi. Pero la expresión en su rostro, naturalmente serio, me recordó a un niño temeroso y plantó una preocupación y una necesidad imperiosa de protegerlo, de lo que sea que estaba sucediendo.

Cerré mis cuadernos y los metí de golpe en mi maltratada mochila. Itachi estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá, leyendo un libro, aunque hacía rato no pasaba de página.

—¿Puedes pasarme el número telefónico de Sasuke? —dije, mientras él levantaba su mirada del libro y la dirigía directamente hacia mis ojos. Con un suspiro, dejó su lectura y tomó un papel. Escribió rápidamente el número y estiró el brazo para dármelo. Cuando lo tomé el trozo de hoja por uno de los extremos, él no lo dejó ir. Tomó aire como para decirme algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente taladró mi mirada con la suya. Suspiró y soltó el papel.

—Buena suerte. — dijo simplemente antes de tomar su libro y dirigirse hacia una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar.

Ahora, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

Salí de mi santuario personal y en la vereda me detuve a marcar el número de Sasuke. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que una voz fría me atendiera:

—¿Quién es? — Ni siquiera un "hola!", _tan típico de Sasuke_, pensaba mientras rodaba mis ojos.

—Soy Sakura. — respondí— ¿Estás ocupado en estos momentos? —

—No. ¿Por qué? —

—Quiero verte. Necesito hablar contigo. —

Se produjo una pausa de largos segundos antes de que Sasuke contestara. Pude escuchar un suspiro en medio.

—¿Dónde estás? —

—En la puerta de Roosevelt. —

—No te muevas de allí. Estaré ahí en 10 minutos. — dijo, y cortó la comunicación.

Efectivamente, unos ocho minutos después de la llamada, la figura de Sasuke comenzó a verse en el horizonte, haciéndose cada vez más nítida. Fui a su encuentro. Cuando estuvimos apenas a unos pies de distancia, nos miramos algo incómodos.

—¿Le temes a las alturas? — me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, desconcertada, y una media sonrisa se formó en su bello rostro. —Vamos, entonces—.

* * *

Viajamos en autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad, y bajamos en una de las avenidas centrales, plagada de tráfico y edificios y gente. Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta un colosal edificio. Era alto y extravagante. Sus puertas, de vidrio, permitían ver un interior atemporal: parecía una iglesia. Los techos eran altos, sostenidos por pilares. El piso era de mármol y muchas lámparas de bronce iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Me pregunté cómo no conocía semejante edificio en mi propia ciudad. Pero al parecer, desconocía muchas cosas.

Sasuke tocó el timbre del lugar y se identificó. Unos segundos después, un chico con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules y otro pelirrojo y de ojos avellana, vinieron a abrirnos.

—¡Sasukeeee! — dijo el rubio, chocando su puño con él. — ¡Tanto tiempo, nos tenías abandonados! —

—Deidara, he estado ocupado…—

El rubio, ahora llamado Deidara, se fijó en mí y sonrió pícaramente.

—Oh si…ya veo… ¿Y cómo se llama esta bella "ocupación"? —

—No seas idiota. —Sonrojado, puso su mano en mi hombro— Ella es Sakura.—

Sonreí a modo de saludo.

—¿Y cómo está tu hermano? — dijo el pelirrojo.

—Hmp. ¿Podemos subir? — claramente, Sasuke intentaba desviar la conversación. O terminarla, mejor dicho. Alargó su mano izquierda y esperó.

Deidara sacó de sus bolsillos una cadena con varias llaves en ella y se la tendió a Sasuke.

—Gracias. — Tomó mi mano (detalle que no pasó desapercibido por los dos muchachos) y me guio hacia una hermosa y amplia escalera.

—Sasuke…— carraspeé— ¿Dónde estamos…? —

—Este es uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad. Actualmente está ocupado por oficinas, pero al tener contactos…puedo acceder a él libremente. —Un arquitecto italiano lo hizo… basándose en "La divina comedia" de Dante Alighieri. — Al terminar de subir los largos escalones, me dí cuenta que estábamos dos pisos arriba. Había palcos, por donde se podía ver nivel inicial del edificio, donde habíamos estado minutos antes. Nos acercamos a uno de ellos. — Como has de saber, "La divina comedia" trata sobre el viaje que Dante hace, después de muerto, desde del infierno, a través del purgatorio para poder acceder al paraíso. El primer nivel del edificio, por donde ingresamos, representa el infierno. Aquí, estaríamos en el purgatorio…Y ahora, Sakura, déjame llevarte al paraíso. —

* * *

Sasuke me dirigió hacia unos antiguos y bellos elevadores. Mi corazón estaba acelerado por la frase que había dicho anteriormente, y sumado al espacio diminuto en donde estábamos, mi nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel.

Unos cuantos pisos después, el elevador marcó el número 27 y bajamos. Caminamos por un estrecho pasillo hasta chocar con una puerta. Sasuke tomó una de las tantas llaves de la cadena, y con plena seguridad, la abrió.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estábamos en la azotea del edificio, donde podíamos observar de forma panorámica la ciudad.

—Quizás ahora no es tan interesante, pero cuando lo construyeron, este edificio era el más alto del país— dijo.

—Es realmente hermoso…— miraba obnubilada el atardecer en frente nuestro, y las sombras de los edificios. Al ver todo desde tan alto, podía creer que realmente estábamos en el paraíso. Ningún sonido llegaba hasta aquí arriba. Sólo éramos Sasuke y yo. Pero aún tenía una incógnita sin resolver:

—Sasuke…¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —

—Querías hablar conmigo. Necesitábamos un lugar tranquilo, y no se me ocurrió uno mejor que este. — dijo, mientras se apoyaba en las barandas de cemento del edificio y miraba hacia abajo. Nerviosa, lo acompañé, teniendo un poco de vértigo. —Habla, antes que me arrepienta de todo esto. —

—Hoy…no pude evitar escuchar la discusión que tenías con Itachi… ¿De qué se trató todo ello? ¿Por qué tendrás que recoger mis pedazos? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? —

Suspiró.

—Sólo somos Itachi y yo, ¿sabes? Nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía siete. — de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora negra, sacó un paquete de tabaco y encendió un cigarrillo. — Itachi, tenía catorce. Por mucho tiempo, lo ví como un Dios. Como un todopoderoso. Él, tan joven, siempre fue el preferido del mundo entero. Cuando sucedió, se hizo cargo de todo. El funeral, el entierro. Yo, no hice más que llorar y extrañar a mi mamá. Gracias a la fortuna que nuestros padres nos dejaron, no tuvimos problemas y nunca nos faltó nada. Nuestro tutor, Sarutobi, era un hombre amable y atento. Pero no era nuestra familia. Sólo quedábamos nosotros. Él y yo. Los años pasaron y comencé a crecer, comencé a notar que Itachi era un humano, con muchas falencias. Con amistades que no me gustaban y con actitudes estúpidas. El prodigio tenía fallas y se alejaba de mí cada vez más. Comenzó a ser un enigma, un misterio. Luego, Sarutobi murió. — aspiró por última vez su cigarro y lo arrojó hacia lo profundo de la ciudad— y en ese momento me llevó a Roosevelt. Lo odié por un tiempo, por mantener en secreto ese lugar. Por privarme de su compañía, y brindársela a otros. Pero, a partir de mi llegada a Roosevelt Stt. nuestro vínculo cambió. Comenzó a enseñarme cosas nuevas, cosas que nunca se me habrían ocurrido por mí mismo, pero él, de alguna u otra forma, las sabía… Pero Itachi, al ser un enigma, al creer que lo tienes resuelto, que conoces todo sobre él, descubres otras cosas, que antes no sabías. Sakura…—Me miró profundamente a los ojos, y tomó mi mano. — No te encariñes demasiado con Itachi. Así como llegó, va a irse…en cualquier momento…— Soltó mi mano y volvió a apoyar la suya en la baranda. Y susurró, quietamente _"y volveré a estar solo…"_, creyendo que no lo había escuchado.

Pero sí lo hice. Así que, invadida por una mezcla de enojo, angustia y amor, tomé sus manos y las sostuve entre las mías.

—Sasuke— dije, mientras miraba su cara sorprendida— Tu nunca estarás solo. No mientras yo exista—. Su expresión se suavizo y sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo.

—Gracias. —

* * *

Aquél día logré ver un Sasuke desconocido: uno inseguro, triste y anhelante.

Uno más humano. Más cercano.

Ahora, entiendo muchas de sus actitudes. Ahora, puedo sentir más empatía por él.

Nuestra relación, luego de eso, se hizo más estrecha. Había entrado en el círculo de confianza de Sasuke. Hablábamos por mensajes de texto, e incluso salíamos en contadas ocasiones. A veces solos, a veces con Itachi y Sai.

Era feliz, pero, ahora, cada vez que miraba a Itachi pensaba en lo que su hermano menor me había dicho.

Era completamente cierto. Sasuke comparaba la figura de mi profesor con un enigma, pero yo, prefiero hacerlo con la de un laberinto, como él me había enseñado. Tenía muchos caminos, muchos pasadizos. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Su complejidad a veces frustra. Pero siempre a veces más rápido, a veces más lento, se encuentra la forma de resolverlos. El laberinto de Itachi no sería la excepción.

* * *

Había pensado en dejar la historia. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, como en tantas otras. Aprender a lidiar con esos sucesos me ha costado un tiempo, pero aquí estoy, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Los reviews que me han llegado de gente que confía en mí como escritora para seguir con esta historia me inspiraron a seguir con ella. Muchas gracias, desde mi corazón.

Muchos abrazos, Nunca Jamás.


End file.
